


One More Miracle

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Sherlock - Fandom, Sonic X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shadow got into a fight with a bunch of drug addicts, Sakura treats his wounds in the park, but come across a familiar face they never thought they would see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Miracle

Just moments ago, Shadow and Sakura encountered a bunch of drug addicts that started a fight with him. However he ended up getting beaten up pretty bad. The addicts got away before Sakura called Scotland Yard.  

 

Shadow flinched as Sakura treated his wounds.

 

“Ow!” He said, “That hurt!”

 

“I’m sorry, but you moved.” Sakura said as she finished up, “There that should do it.”

 

Shadow moved his arm a bit, “Did John teach you this?”

 

“Well… Monkey sees, monkey do right?” Sakura said, “You shouldn’t get into fights like this. This is the fifth time this has happened.”

 

“I’m fine Sakura, really.”

 

“But you always say that. The only thing I’m saying is, that I wish you would be more careful.”

 

“I try to be, but those guys say otherwise.”

 

They both didn’t make eye contact at each other for awhile. “I can’t believe how much has changed, since we came back.” Sakura said to him.

 

“I know.” Shadow said, “I can’t believe it either. Not that I’m grateful at the fact that I’m now allowed to walk around like this in public now, but it just doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“Not without Sherlock it doesn’t. Deep down John feels the same way too.”

 

Once again, there was a moment of silence.

 

“Hey, Sakura?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you remember when we first arrived at 221B?”

 

Sakura let out a smile to Shadow as she laughed softly a bit.

 

“Of course I do. I even remember how clear the sky was that day.”

 

“Me too. Those were the days.”

 

“Mmm-hmm. Although, I do miss the sounds of the violin.”

 

“Me as well.”

 

Soon enough they both looked up at the night sky, seeing the beauty within the stars. “I really miss him.” Sakura said to Shadow sadly, “Me too Sakura.” Shadow replied, “I never felt this empty before in my whole life.”

 

“As much as mom & dad?”

 

Shadow said nothing, all he could do was nod his head. Than something else popped into his head.

 

“Do you remember what John said to you? What Sherlock’s last wish was? ‘Think of a fruit while his gone’, you're still thinking of one right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still thinking of a fruit.”

 

Before Shadow could say something else, he soon realized something they didn't even bother to think of. “Wait a minute. Why would Sherlock want you to think of that when he's dead?”

 

“Now that you mention it, I don’t-”

 

Soon enough there came a familiar voice.

 

“An apple"

 

All movement had ceased between the two when they recognized the voice.

 

“That voice…” Shadow thought in his head, “No… It couldn’t be…”

 

Shadow picked up his head, and Sakura turned around; Both eyes widened in shock.

 

“You were thinking of an apple, weren’t you?”

 

Sakura put her hands over her mouth and she began to well up in tears and Shadow just sat there dumbfounded.

 

There he was… Sherlock Holmes. Standing there with a smile upon his face, happy to see the both of them.

 

“Come here Sakura.” Sherlock said to her, "Let me see you."

 

Sakura got up from the bench and walked over to Sherlock, still crying with joy. She put her arms around his neck and Sherlock put his arms around her and let her cry in his scarf, not even caring if there was a bit of snot on his scarf.

 

Sherlock looked up at Shadow who was still staring at him dumbfounded.

 

“What?” Sherlock whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment.

 

“Sherlock?” He said, “Is that really you, or did that addict slip me something while I wasn’t looking?”

 

“Oh, quit thinking like that.” The detective said, “Now get over here.”

 

Shadow hesitantly walked over to him. Sherlock released Sakura who managed to stop crying. He walked over to him and, unconsciously he put his arm around the detective resulting in a group hug.

 

“I thought you were dead.” Shadow had whispered with his voice starting to crack.

 

He heard Sherlock chuckle a bit, “Oh come now. You’re not going to write me off that easy now are you?”

 

All Shadow did was smile and shook his head.

 

Afterwards he just let the silence take over, just to let the moment last.

 

For Shadow, and Sakura it was now true what they say, there are such things as miracles.

  
-End of One More Miracle-


End file.
